id5fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joseph
, or the Photographer is one of currently featured in . Background Joseph was forced to leave France and move to England with his parents. The pain of losing his twin brother caused Joseph to become absorbed with art. He hoped to save the live images of those people and objects to liven up his pictures. Joseph has become obsessed with parapsychology and hopes to make some interesting modifications to his camera. He started to tell his closest friends that he had found a way to capture souls in pictures. No one took him seriously, but then they started to notice that everyone whose picture was taken by Joseph disappeared one after another. When a panic-stricken mob forced their way into Joseph's residence, Joseph was nowhere to be seen. On the wall of his studio, however, were all kinds of lifelike portraits of people that seemed to be looking right at them. http://idv.163.com/character/index.html External Traits Abilities These are two Abilities that are unique to Joseph: Deduction Target All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path # Going Against #: Trying to go back to the past is always difficult. #* Basic Objective: Vault through 2 windows #* Advanced Objective 1: Vault through 3 windows #* Advanced Objective 2: Vault through 4 windows #; Conclusion #: Damaged Clipping: From the King... In light of the mutual trust and reciprocal love between the sovereign and his subjects, effective remedies for the country's malaise should be provided as soon as possible... Ensure public happiness to rediscover the peace and tranquillity that we have long been deprived of. The national conference will be held in the... palace. # Revolution #: They howled, and their torches lit up the sky. #* Basic Objective: Hit Survivors with a charged attack 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit Survivors with a charged attack 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit Survivors with a charged attack 3 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 1: We all love a fireplace in winter when the fire is bright and warm. But when it wreaks havoc on the streets, we realise that what's common in life can turn into something completely different. # Memories #: The most alarming of all is oblivion and destruction. #* Basic Objective: Trample 1 pallet #* Advanced Objective 1: Trample 2 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Trample 3 pallets #; Conclusion #: Damaged Portrait: A pair of smiling twin brothers standing in the middle of the young couple. # Exile #: We are here because of the will of the people, and we will only be driven away by the bayonet. #* Basic Objective: Activate Camera 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Activate Camera 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Activate Camera 3 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 2: Claude coughed so much that he could hardly sleep. Father said to wait for just another month and we would arrive. # Loss #: I want him to come back. #* Basic Objective: Enter Camera World 2 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Enter Camera World 3 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Enter Camera World 4 times #; Conclusion #: Perfect Portrait: An expressionless young man standing in the middle of a middle-aged couple. # Dark Box #: It can project the scenery outside the box into the box, forming a reverse image with opposite sides. #* Basic Objective: Hit Survivors in Camera World 3 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit Survivors in Camera World 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit Survivors in Camera World 5 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 3: Beautiful but fleeting. Even the most advanced painting techniques cannot perfectly reproduce the scene from the Black Box. Perhaps this is the limit of humans. Claude, my end is very much like yours. # Rumor #: "Not knowing" is much scarier than "terrible". #* Basic Objective: Utilise projection to cause 1 Survivor to become incapacitated when the Camera World merges with reality. #* Advanced Objective 1: Utilise projection to cause 2 Survivors to become incapacitated when the Camera World merges with reality. #* Advanced Objective 2: Utilise projection to cause 3 Survivors to become incapacitated when the Camera World merges with reality. #; Conclusion #: Diary 4: The maids and workers have recently become strange. It seems that they're whispering about something and more of them are taking sick leave. Lacking help from others, the experiment had to be put on hold because of the uncontrollable shaking of both my hands and feet. Claude, I can sense the approach of old age. # Corrode #: Light is the best brush. #* Basic Objective: Place 1 Survivor on a rocket chair in Camera World. #* Advanced Objective 1: Place 2 Survivors on a rocket chair in Camera World. #* Advanced Objective 2: Place 3 Survivors on a rocket chair in Camera World. #: Damaged Lab Notes:... Silver nitrate can be replaced by silver chloride. The paper coated with silver chloride should be continuously placed in the dark box... Blur... Asphalt... # Develop #: This reveals things that are not visible to the naked eye. #* Basic Objective: Use Time Jump to go back in time and hit Survivors 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Use Time Jump to go back in time and hit Survivors 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Use Time Jump to go back in time and hit Survivors 3 times #: Damaged Lab Notes 2:... The fumigation effect of mercury vapor is unexpected. Even ordinary workers can do the same... # Fear #: It drives us crazy. #* Basic Objective: Hit Survivors in real world 3 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit Survivors in real world 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit Survivors in real world 7 times #: Damaged Clipping:... Joseph Desaulniers... is missing. Workers and maids claim that the mansion was cursed by the missing old man. After deducing Node 10: Fear, Photographer's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Appearance Decoration Trivia *The Photographer is unable to be used in "Violent Struggle" mode for a reason unknown to the public so far. **This is most likely due to his complicated ability causing performance issues when there is double the number of players. **Also his attack does 1.5 damage which will knock the survivors down in just two hits. (Remember, in 2v8 mode, survivors have 3 HP) * *Joseph has a twin named Claude that is implied that he died of sickness. *Joseph was alive during the French Revolution. References See also Category:Personajes Category:Cazadores